Who Are These People?
by Lisilgirl
Summary: What if four Links met? How would they know who the others were? OoT, WW, AgesSeasons, TP. Minor spoilers...


_A/N: This is a story that came to my imagination many years ago and could not be let out of my mind until it was written. My favorite Legend of Zelda games (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker, Oracle of Ages/Seasons, and Twilight Princess) deserve to be recognized. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading as much as I did writing._

_Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo, and this if for non-profit entertainment purposes only._

**Warnings: Some mild violence.**

_

* * *

_

XXX

WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?

XXX

My feet ached. I had been wandering for so long that I felt like my faithful cap: disheveled and creased in too many directions. Unkempt, my hair was nearly bleach-blonde from the sun's rays. My green tunic was stained by blood of monsters - from all the times I was forced to keep the peace in tiny villages and large cities. Hyrule remained safe. Even if nobody remembered me as the Hero of Time, I had to protect them.

After securing Hyrule, I had ridden Epona back to Termina on a dirt road weeks ago. The Carnival of Time shone bright with spirits and masks, gaiety and laughter. I visited my Bomber's Notebookees: some, at least, remembered me, and were welcoming with hugs and pats on the back. Anju and Kafei were expecting, Tingle was still singing, and the Kamaro dance was more popular than cupcakes. I had wandered into the southern fields after stabling Epona to find Tatl and Tael and the Skull Kid; that, and a day's walk helped clear my head of all the conflicting emotions. After being stalked, teased, welcomed, and interrogated by the two fairy siblings, I spent many hours chatting by a fireside with the scarecrow imp. He really wasn't that bad, not after the Mask of Majora had been destroyed.

There was something inside of me that demanded I wander.

There was something that I hadn't finished.

It had only been natural to head to the Great Bay to meditate. I needed the time. That's where I was, although I was bereft of all companions. The sun was sinking into the horizon like a torch, shading the water crimson and orange. I felt a small, salty breeze ruffle my head, and I smiled, closing my eyes and savoring this moment. I was barefoot in the warm sand, with my sword and shield within easy reach.

The sun always felt soothing here in the summer; it slipped across my skin like a blanket. And the sea! It called to me in some way that I couldn't ever recall finding anywhere else. The Kokiri Forest was my home, but when I was near the sea, the world wasn't pressuring me. The Forest had tranquility and peace, not ever-changing winds, hopes or dreams. To take a boat into the great beyond, uncharted, was a curiosity I still hadn't dealt with. Perhaps this year, it would happen. I opened my cerulean eyes, determined to map out where I would ship out...

And there it was, a ring of golden light descending into the water.

I should have been shocked or angered; I had promised people I knew all the rises and falls of the land. Studying the shape, I realized the only thing that came close to it was the portals in and out of temples, but they were so softly-lit blue. Those were not private because I always felt on display, as if anybody could see straight through me. This portal was different…

This was it. What I was looking for. It was a calling I must answer.

Heart pounding, I stood, taking out my Giant's Wallet and carefully, I put it below a heavily decorated fishing canoe. It carried everything that was vitally important; my bombs and bomb-chus, keys, maps, masks, rupees, and every other odd and imaginable thing. I felt that I didn't need it where I was going.

I didn't hesitate when I strapped the Golden Sword onto my back, although I left the shield behind, cradling my wallet. With a quick dive, I started to swim for the ring of gold.

It wasn't very far out, and I easily made it within three minutes. The sun flashed the sun streaks below the horizon and pierced through the water; it turned a vibrant shade of gold, like I was floating in the sky. Watching, I felt something in my heart tug as I approached the innocent portal. I studied it up close, gently touching it in awe. It was warm and yet cool, hard and soft; it confused me.

For once, I was unsure if I should continue on. The silence deepened, like the world itself was holding the breath of a thousand people. Twilight was coming. It was on the brink of insanity and peace when the whisper came to me.

_What have you got to lose? You've been everywhere else…this could be the opportunity of a lifetime…_

A shiver passed though my wet skin, and then, with every emotion imaginable, I swam into the golden warmth and remembered no more.

_XXX_

When I woke, my back was pressed against a sturdy wall.

My temple was throbbing, and I remembered that my feet were bare as a warm gust of wind hit my toes. I stretched, hearing no enemies and realizing I was _content_. I didn't have the restlessness, although I knew it would be back. I began to blink rapidly as the fog of sleep of unconsciousness left my eyes. My knees caught me as I moved to a crouch, deft fingers keeping me in balance as I rose, gazing all around me.

The sky was bright, as if there was a sun, but however far I looked, it was watery, like an ocean in the clouds. I peered at it in puzzlement before searching the surrounding hills. They were a familiar grassy hills, and I got a sense of uncanny déjà vu as I turned around, staring at the building that loomed before me.

The Castle was grand as I remembered, complete with somber gray bricks and thick carpets. I was near the main entrance, yet as I peered around, I found a key difference.

I could see the mountains, with rivers winding carelessly around the plain. From somewhere behind me, there was a wind blowing, warm and cool at the same time. A village stood some distance back, houses scattered here and there. I could see no one. Hesitating at the lack of life, I edged down the blue-gray cobblestone street. This was bizarre; it was almost like yesterday when I had walked down this road in a parade, reporting to the Princess…

As I entered the heavily shaded place, I felt a sense of homecoming, if it could be called that. It looked almost exactly like the palace, but I knew I was not in Hyrule.

The Grand Ballroom was just as I remembered it, with long red carpets extending down to the entrance as elegant stairs unfolded seamlessly into the foyer. The ceiling rose into unfathomable heights, and the walls were standing like sentinels. There was rubble strewn everywhere, and I saw the tiled Tri-Force shining brilliantly through it, something it had never done around any of the wielders. The tapestries of the Royal Family Crest and the Goddesses were replaced by the Princess with a delegation of some sort, and the King, her father I presumed. I shrugged, before continuing on.

I had ignored the main area, but now, I walked up the right stairway to face what was a large statue. Puzzled, I thought, _It was never there before._ A ceremony platform had been there, and I stood there as Knight when Zelda proclaimed me her champion… As I came around, I glanced up into the statue's face.

It was me.

The heart in my chest stopped, suddenly uneasy. What would my face be doing there? I wasn't known as the Hero of Time in Hyrule, and it was only in Termina that I was recognized as a savior when I had raced to the top of the Clock Tower on the third day. It had always made me uncomfortable to stay too long in Termina; the Mayor continually wanted to hold feasts in my honor.

Yet it was here. I couldn't deny it. Forcing my eyes away from my face with a shudder, I saw that the statue was holding an uplifted Master Sword. Even though it was stone, it seemed so familiar my arm ached with the memories of thrusts, parries, and kills. I wanted to hold my own Master Sword, not this Golden Sword still strapped comfortably to my back. The statue's tunic fit better than mine ever had, like he ate three square meals a day. I snorted when I looked down at my ripped, torn clothes that had had their share of fighting.

Silently, I wandered up, gazing back at the entrance. It felt like I sneaking through the palace during the lunch period. Studying this place, I realized a staircase had been added below the statue's feet; it led down into darkness. I frowned; I had never noticed this in Hyrule's palace and I doubted it was there in reality. I was determined to get to the bottom of it. I hesitantly moved down the stairs, slinking deeper and deeper into this stone prison.

It opened up into a dark area, only lit by a single beam of light piercing down from the ceiling. There were five tall, shining knights of polished stone, their swords crossed over a place where a sword was meant to rest. Wide and open-aired, this place reminded me of the Temple of Time. I frowned as I walked down the small set of stairs, carefully studying for any enemies clinging to the ceiling. What caught my eyes was color on the outer walls.

There was stained glass. As I looked at it, I felt a surge of painful remembrance as I saw Impa, or her stern likeness in the glass. Impa? What was she doing here? I peered right and saw Nabooru, my lewd desert friend. I blinked, hesitantly looking around the entire room.

There they all were: Ruto, Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Impa, and Nabooru. The Sages I had awakened.

Turning hastily around, I thought, _What is this place?_

I turned away from the stained-glass, instead searching the walls below the panels for any sign of an artist's signature. To my surprise, there were other panels, with much smaller hieroglyphs underneath. Curiously, I went down onto a small ledge, kneeling as I did so. I wondered when this had been established. I made it over to this new promise, standing in the ankle-high water. I suspiciously glanced left and right; there were more panels showing faded colors from pictures. I shook my head in wonder, turning back to the one that I was in front of.

My fingers traced over the familiar words on the stone, wondering why this had been inscribed. It was clearly in the Hyrule language, although it was covered by inches of dust. But I could read it, even though some of the words were misspelled. I rubbed it carefully, and looked at the hieroglyph pictures as I studied the wall.

_'Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.'_ I smiled softly as the image of Hyrule came bubbling to my mind.

'_But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself.'_ My hand unconsciously gripped the gauntlet it was wrapped in. Ganon… _'With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand…'_ I froze. Where was this story leading? My eyes widened as I saw the picture before glancing down at the words.

_'…a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.'_

My had reeled and I had to rub my forehead, leaning against the wall for support. Was this the future? A different world altogether? How would they know about me? And the statue! Determinedly, I read, _'Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark away and gave the land light. The boy who traveled through time to save this land was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations, until it became legend.'_

_'But then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away from the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.'_

_'The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them._

_'But the hero did not appear.' _I choked suddenly, sinking to my knees. I hadn't been there? Where had I been? Was I...dead?

_'Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate…'_ It cut off abruptly like it had been scrawled in panic, or disappointment. Had whoever wrote it been in trouble and had to run? I wondered if it could be true, or if I was just hallucinating…

A patter of footsteps on the tiles brought me back to action. I felt the water splashing against my ankles, making my bare feet cold. The footsteps suddenly stopped, and I whipped around, blue eyes flashing, heart strangled. I was not in a playing mood after learning about this. This clearly stated Hyrule. My _face_ was on a _statue_. I wanted answers, and whoever was here -monster or person- was going to tell me what had happened.

I saw a thatch of blonde hair disappear around an indent in the brick wall, too bright in this cell. I melted into the gray stone, stealthily moving out of the warm water and up onto the dias, towards whoever was trying to stalk me. There was no noise, but I reached the spot where I had last seen the golden hair and I closed my eyes, listening. There was almost mute breathing on the other side of the Knight. A person. A thinking breathing person in this deserted place. Answers.

I pulled the Golden Sword from its scabbard in one fluid movement and flung myself around the corner, ready to knock any unsuspecting person from his or her position. But I was met halfway by a small boy with steely blue eyes.

Since I was larger, I had the opportunity to thrust him forcefully away with a good, solid shove. He skidded back, but did not lose his footing like most of the monsters did. It was uncanny how his fighting style reminded me of my own. He was facing me straight on, a worthy opponent. I crouched, ready to leap forward when I made eye contact.

In that moment, almost everything faded. I saw the determination, the will, the fight, the courage to defeat me that I nearly froze. I glanced down briefly at his green clothes (a different cut and weave, but a tunic), and he took the opportunity to try one more attack on me with a yell born from the base of his still-maturing throat. I easily smacked him away with the strong blade of the Golden Sword somewhat reluctantly. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the green tunic made me partial.

This time he fell on his back, and he stayed down, eyes narrowing in suspicion then flushed astonishment as he studied my clothes. We stared at each other like respecting hunters would the other, when he rose to his feet, coming halfway up to my chest. To my faint embarrassment, I remembered being that tall, and just as foolish.

"You're the Hero of Time, aren't you?"

That soft voice shook me from my strange daze, and I straightened. Carefully, I nodded, judging his reaction.

He nearly fainted. Instead of allowing that, his eyes widened like they were taking in the view of millions of rupees all for his taking. His jaw dropped slightly, amazed, but it snapped back up just as quickly, and I felt a hint of amusement in my eyes. He sheathed the shimmering sword, and bowed. I caught my breath, hands suddenly itching. I wrenched myself back to the present as he brushed himself off.

"What are you doing here? Did the King bring you back to life?"

I let out a silent sigh. I was right. I was dead.

"No." I motioned towards the hieroglyphs on the wall, mind still reeling from this close proximity to the Master Sword, and asked with a raised brow, "Are they about me?"

This boy seemed quite bright, because he suddenly became uneasy. "Yes…" he suddenly quoted, "'_What become of the kingdom…? None remain who know._'" He jumped down into the water, motioning me after. I didn't need any extra prodding; I leapt down beside him, feet freezing.

He took a step to the right of the wall depicting me, and I suddenly realized that there was more than one section of a mural on the wall. I sloshed after the boy, watching as he began to read in a different language from the mural I had read.

"_'The memory of the kingdom vanished,'_" he whispered, _"'but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…_'" He glanced once towards my calculating face.

"Are you sure the King didn't bring you?" he asked hopefully. When I shook my head in puzzlement, he suddenly glanced towards the hieroglyphs on the left.

"The Hero of Time," he began slowly, "Disappeared many, many years ago. That was before the seas rose to cover the old world." My eyebrows shot up into my hairline, and he sighed, shrugging helplessly. "We are in Old Hyrule. We are under the ocean."

I frowned in confusion, and he suddenly held out his small hand. I hesitated for one moment. He shook mine vigorously. A brilliant grin lit his face up in a way it couldn't have ever done on my face.

"I'm Katana, although my Grandma wanted to name me Link, after you. I'll tell you everything."

_XXX_

The two of us spent a good deal of time in the historical hallway, studying the murals. The water pruned the skin of my feet and soaked Katana's leather boots. Some of the oldest scripts only I could read, some only he could, or we could piece it together with both languages.

I found that there were more deeds that I had performed in my lifetime. I had only saved Hyrule and Termina, so seeing the names of places like Labrynna and Holodrum was a shock to Katana and I. Were there others worlds out there with their own heroes? Why were their stories engraved here instead of their own temples?

I found I wasn't related to Katana. I hadn't married or had children, and it was only custom to give the boys green clothes to give the courage to defeat evil. The fact that he looked like me _had_ to be pure coincidence.

He asked for stories from Old Hyrule, when I had seen this castle in its glory days. With a wry smile, I told him of the Zora and Goron, and the Gerudo and Kokiri. I showed him each on the wall, from Ruto to Nabooru, describing the personalities of the Sages. I told him of sneaking through the entrance to see the Princess in her own private garden- his cheeks grew pink. I told him how I thought the Temple of Time seemed like it could last forever. I wondered what had been beyond that invisible wall I had landed against earlier. Was the Temple still out there in the village?

Katana took great interest in the Kokiri. It came to no surprise when he told me of an ancient tree with its tree-children that played music. Koroks, he called them. I felt a twinge of hope that there was still one remaining link above that actually knew me personally.

I grinned as he described all of his own adventures, nearly rivaling mine. Temples and hidden alcoves riddled with treasure were a huge part of both worlds. We sobered when he found that he had the same feeling of restlessness moving in his chest. Quietly, I spoke to him of the hardships of being solitary, since no woman would follow me into such dangers, voluntarily or unwilling. Heroes needed to move on, to help those in need. To do that, a mental attitude of steel was needed to be sharp as a sword.

When he stepped over the pedestal, I asked him where he had gotten the Master Sword from. He told me that he had found it in the very room we were standing in, at the dias. Once he had pulled it free, monsters had come to life and he had to fight them, taking on Knights and Gremlins. He had handed it to me to hold for just a moment, and I had held it so dearly that he whispered, "If you want, you can keep it."

That snapped me out of, and I nodded before I returned it gingerly. I managed, "It's yours now."

We had a sparring match later, out on the broken foyer upstairs. I made it a challenge for him; if he was going to keep his lands safe, he had to be in top shape. To his credit, he was young and fast, and he had a keen eye when to dodge and slash at my unprotected back. I didn't have to toy with him as I did with the Knights in Hyrule, even though he was nearly fifteen years my junior. Heroes like us had the blood for movement.

Time and hunger held no meaning in this place, although exhaustion did. We rested on the railings around the top of the festive balcony, gazing out at the coronation hall. It was nice to just sit and rest, talking with somebody who understood how I felt, despite the age difference. I laughed when he bluntly told me that I was old. I had to agree with him.

It was only much later when we received another visitor.

_XXX_

The boy walked through the same grand archway I had, with more of a bewildered blunder to him. Critically, he was staring at everything like he was in a dungeon, carefully calculating and mapping out where exits and entrances were. I exchanged a look with Katana. Neither of us had missed the green tunic, a white bodysuit that matched ours, shaggy brown-blonde hair, and most of all a green cap settled comfortably on his head. He was carrying a sword and shield as well as a strange staff locked onto his back. A harp was in his hand.

Katana and I were interested. Obviously, this was another one of the heroes from different worlds. I felt something like a sense of connection come into my head. First I had showed up, and now this man. Was this place a port for time or world traveling?

The young boy at my side was eagerly watching this new person arrive, although he frowned when the man stared blankly at the statue. In fact, this new person seemed completely lost. I was pondering about how he seemed ill-fitted here when he started up the opposite stairs. We watched his progress. He seemed to have almost nothing in common with our easy, unhurried strides. He looked almost…nervous, like he expected monsters to leap from the dark rafters. Carefully, Katana and I slipped from our position, noticing how his eyes flared to where we had been. His left hand went to his sword's pommel.

While I studied him, my new friend slinked away, already half way down the landing towards the statue of the Hero of Time. I knew what he was planning: If he could trap the man, we could talk to him in relative peace without him rampaging around the broken area. Somehow I doubted he would just let little Katana take him. I sat back and watched.

The blonde boy was quicker than I had been. He was also sidling, something I had never been good at. He crawled up the stairs in a half-crouch, wide eyes narrowing to no more than thin slits. As he reached the top stair, he peeked my way, like he thought this was a chance to prove himself to the legendary Hero of Time. Uncomfortably, I nodded, and he sprang into action.

He rolled up onto the landing, sword somehow managing to come flawlessly unsheathed as he started coming to a standing position. Once he was fully up, he was charging down the balcony, and I watched between the large gray stone columns as my friend tackled the other boy. The two blonde-haired boys went down in a heap of flesh.

To my surprise, he didn't put up much of a fight. Either little Katana was stronger than I thought, or it was-

The other boy suddenly kicked into Katana's lean stomach, completing the trap, causing the boy to go flying down the broken hallway. It seemed so wrong to have a fight going on in the peaceful area, but I didn't have any time to dwell on that thought; I was racing around the back way. I glanced over.

Now the wild-eyed boy was charging Katana, although there was a smug look on his face that made me infuriated. I knew that look: it was one of utmost amusement. He swung his sword down to where Katana would have been, but the boy was no longer there. He had somehow managed to roll underneath the new man's legs, looking much like a school fight, leaping back and withdrawing his sword properly. Now that both elements of surprise were gone, the blonde-brown whipped around, eyeing this boy with a new prospect of challenge. I saw a grim smile on Katana's face. I knew what it meant.

I sprinted to slam bodily into the tense, coiled boy, ripping his sword free from his grip. With my still superior size, I managed to twist him in a choke hold. Katana came to my aid, using his small body to weave in to get the staff and harp from the man. He had been twitching and struggling before, but now his eyes widened and he began cursing colorfully under his breath in a language I didn't know. I had a faint feeling he would be able to read the hieroglyphs down where I had met Katana.

I turned him over while Katana restrained his hands. I gave him a hard look, one that a fed-up elder gives a bratty youngster, and I visibly saw him gulp. Only when he was still with resigned disappointment did I look at him. His eyes were the brightest blue, just like Katana's and mine were. I understood now, and I saw softly, "You won't fight anymore, will you?"

He had been staring at me. I felt a shiver go up my spine, and I pressed my eyes farther in, reinforcing my position. Unlike most people, he resisted, showing his own courage. It was so apparent that I gave a low laugh and nodded to Katana, who was watching intently, no doubt wondering if he could do it when he was older. I smiled, and when he let go of the other boy, I leaped away from him.

His hand went to strike where I had been, but when he met no resistance his face grew utterly embarrassed and irked. I laughed, drawing a chuckle from Katana. The man just lay there, staring at the stone bricks in the ceiling. Only now did he seem to be realize that our looks were similar, as well as the courage to fight. Finally, I went over and offered my hand up.

Hesitantly, the brown-blonde haired boy took it, reassured that we meant no harm. I felt the hard calluses that come from fighting both with weapons and with your own body. My respect for this new boy gained height as I helped him to his feet.

Standing in front of me, I knew he was older than Katana and much younger than me. Figures. I continued to meet his gaze when I heard my newest, more-talkative friend come up to the boy.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, offering the staff and harp back.

The newest young man whipped around, glaring at Katana as he gingerly accepted both. As he glanced from Katana to me, I saw his eyes go to my left hand. When he met my eyes in awe, I grew irritated. I knew he saw the Triforce mark. I stalked away, leaving introductions to Katana. He at least knew how to talk. I didn't get very far before Katana was running back down to me, calling, "Hey!" I wanted to snap at him, although I refrained from doing it. He didn't know what it was like to have awe gazing up at you through adult eyes, tales of your bloody battles spread on the lips of children.

When I stopped and Katana came in front of me, the newest member of our little hero circle came too, carefully holding the harp in his left hand. I saw a ring on his fore finger, and I noticed how it faintly glowed, like an emblem of hope in the darkness.

Between us, Katana was saying carefully, "Link this is Linkin. Linkin, Link." He nervously watched at both of us, like we were going to go into a full brawl. It wouldn't happen; I didn't want to become unkind, when this man was new and had been tested. I realized that Linkin was standing proudly, short and strong. There was a simpleness about him that the smallest boy lacked, and it was refreshing. He was more muscular and less wiry than Katana.

Linkin nodded to me, saying nothing at the present. I grinned, knowing Katana would have to deal with two close-mouthed characters now. The subject of my thoughts huffed, and said to me, "I'm going to show him the histories. I think we'll find one with him in it."

I simply waved them off, and the young boys sprinted away, with Linkin already seeming less unfriendly. I knew it wouldn't be long before they were blood brothers.

As for me, I felt like the old man, telling them to go off and play their own stories. I leaned my elbows on the stairs, soberly staring at my familiar castle. What I would have given to had Zelda beside me, helping me understand this world. She knew the Goddesses, and what this place was supposed to mean. Like a Princess, she would have held my hand, and allowed me to sit with her. I rubbed my face. I missed her _so_ much...

There was a sudden noise at the entrance again. I turned and looked, somehow knowing what was going to be there.

Framed by the light was another boy, his blue eyes staring over the distance at me.

He was much different than Linkin and Katana were. I could see that he was taller and leaner than me, even if by a few inches. His clothes were not a traditional grass-green, but more of a gray-green that was faded beyond recognition. Travel had worn the threads down; the design seemed sharper, more relaxed to fit him. A sword was on his back, a simple one without the power of the Master Sword, although I didn't doubt that he had held it before.

Unlike Linkin, he didn't seem to be shocked where he was or why. He simply strode forward towards me, ignoring the rubble and pieces of old fabric coming down from the rafters. I didn't move, because I saw something that made me appreciate whatever he had in his face.

It wasn't a physical characteristics, although he could have passed for my twin. I saw a vision of time in his eyes, like he knew what it was like to have your world change in a heartbeat. I could see the way he was staring at me, still unsure if he should completely trust me. I bitterly remembered thinking about how many people I had tried to trust and all those who had betrayed me. Almost as if both of us had agreed on this, his angry eyes slightly lowered their guard, and his pace quickened.

When he was three feet from me, he came to a halt, glancing from me to the statue, studying carefully. I didn't move a muscle; I saw viciousness in him that I hadn't ever seen in anybody before. He shifted slightly, drawing my attention to his calculating blue eyes.

"Are you the Hero of Time?" he asked softly, voice sounding unused. I blinked at the similarity, but nodded anyway to him. Somehow, I felt like I had a brother now, just as Katana had his. Like before, when we had agreed subtly, he held out his hand in a gesture of friendship. I took it. The scars and callouses were ropy, reminders of a constant pain.

"I'm Darkholm."

"Link." I motioned to the area around us, saying, "Welcome to Old Hyrule."

_XXX_

In those hours that followed, the four of us had many discussions. The three elder heroes were all close-mouthed to Katana's dismay. He tried to get us speak, but it was a while before either Darkholm or Linkin would say anything about their worlds.

We found both of their stories on sections of the mural walls. I wasn't shocked when Darkholm said in surprise, "I've done all of this before." He had traced the stories of Twilight -including something called a Mirror of Twilight- and the rise of the evil Ganondorf once again. From what I hypothesized, we had saved our worlds completely, and it wouldn't change. This was Katana's world anyway; we were all in the past. That's why they were here, although there was a blank wall for Katana when he became a legend.

After that, it wasn't difficult to talk. We didn't know if we would see each other again, and both Darkholm and I gave advice to Katana and Linkin, stating very carefully that you had to believe in yourself, give yourself time to work out difficulties, and more importantly, time to make support systems and friends.

"People think only the weak need support," I said, "But the strong need it more."

Whenever I had given that speech to thousands of people in Termina, I had always felt like a fool, the laughingstock of the entire festival. Nobody had listened to the subtle warnings I gave. It had mattered that the young hooligans had been rapt with attention and the women nearly blushing at my strong voice. Here though, sending my thoughts and hopes for peace on with Katana, it felt right.

They would become great heroes.

Before I knew it, Linkin had a smile on his face and Darkholm was laughing. We were still down in the basement, seated under the huge Knights. Despite how time had no essence in this place, we had a faint sense of it running down and leaving us little time to talk. By now, the four of us knew each other's stories by heart, after studying the walls and hearing it from our own mouths. The restlessness I thought would be in my heart if I stayed hadn't ever come back.

We all knew it was time when we felt the need to leave rise in our bodies. Reluctantly, I filed up the cobblestone stairs, the others following. Like long forgotten wraiths, we headed upstairs into the grand hall. As we all rose from the depths of the palace to look at the door leading away, it made my heart light seeing the warm goldenness flowing like it was alive, calling to me. I knew the other three were wondering what to do.

In a way, I was their leader. I was certainly old enough. They waited to see if I would go through or stay here, disrespecting the accounts of time. I really should go back to the Great Bay, to Termina, Hyrule, to my time; that's where I belonged…

I hesitated. What if I never came back to see Katana? What if I never saw any of them again? They were my brothers, the people who mattered in my pale solitude. I would have refused to go through all together when I heard the inner voice again.

_You will not forget them._

It had pushed me to come here and it seemed it was going to help ease my conscious leaving. And...it wasn't my voice. It was Zelda's. I needed to go back to her.

As if it had been cleared from all doubt, my heart lit with a burning fire. I realized that the others were waiting in a loose circle, somewhat impatiently and furtively. I smiled. I knew that they would always be there with me, just as I would be with them. I knew that these bonds weren't going to break. We had faced evil, and we had saved millions of innocent lives. It wasn't the pompous rich that saved the world; it was the poor citizens with dreams that rose.

Hadn't Darkholm told us that he was a farmer, leaving only when bulbins took his friends? I had been a forest boy destined for greater things. Linkin: an innocent wanderer not able to let evil triumph. And Katana? A brave islander who set off for love of his sister.

A mere handshake was not enough for these people. I knelt by Katana, the first I had met. Through blue eyes, he was staring at me, knowing I had to go, but still wanting to have my guidance. I bowed my head, and then said, "Katana, thank you. I'm glad to know that the future is safe in your hands." I pulled him into a strong hug, feeling shock rocking his wiry frame. Before I moved onto Linkin, who looked ready to run, Katana slipped something in my pocket.

When I looked questioningly at him, he just shrugged.

I didn't have to kneel in front of the larger boy, but I was just as serious, saying, "Linkin, you have everything that you need to continue on. I know you and Katana are close. Don't let that brotherhood go out of your heart." A wicked grin fit across my face. "Sorry about the attack. It was Katana's idea."

Katana's blue eyes widened and he stuck out his tongue, sulking, but Linkin laughed, slinging an arm around Katana in a sure sign of affection. The two boys were the vision of adopted brotherhood, and for a moment, I felt like a father should. It made me feel rather odd. Linkin put something in my pocket, shrugging like a twin of Katana.

I wondered what was going on.

Darkholm waited with a handshake and a comrade's hug. I knew that he was closest to my timeframe and the legends were fresh when he heard of the Hero of Time. In his eyes, I was a lot closer to home than ever. He had laughed at the exchange between Katana and Linkin, as they were saying their own goodbyes, taking an example from me. Something slipped into my pocket, and I frowned. Whatever was going on?

Instead of revealing the secret, Darkholm nodded in amusement to me, and I did the same. No words were needed as we pulled back, saluting for the last time. I watched as he went to Katana and Linkin, kneeling by them and laughing, eyes strong again.

I simply watched and felt my lips curve up slightly. This day was so different from my other endless wanderings. Could it even be real? Or perhaps a dream…?

A healthy wind passed by my cheek, drawing me back to the golden doorway, and with one look at my friends, I journeyed towards it. They were behind me and I knew that my last walk over the threshold. I could hear them talking, wondering where I had gone when I slipped out of Old Hyrule.

_XXX_

It was a great anticlimax. Trumpets were supposed to be playing, people heralding my return, and Princess Zelda waiting with a smile.

All that met my eyes was a vast ocean wide as ever, going on into the horizon, and possibly other countries, time, religions, and races...

With a last blink of light, the sun vanished. The sand was cooling. I sat up suddenly, my feet still bare, my tunic green and cap still hugging my blonde head. My Golden Sword was still on my back, probably imprinted since I had been sleeping on it. _Sleeping?_

I took off my cap, running my hand through my hair, shaking out sand and dried salt. My tunic seemed stiff from the seawater, but I was dry. I glanced over at the canoe, and found my Hylian Shield still protecting the tiny Giant's wallet. My feet had pushed back the sand, creating rivets, showing where I had washed up on the Great Bay beach.

Glancing out to the sea, I could see no golden light.

I wondered when my hand felt in my pocket. Suddenly, the memories warmed my mind, and I remembered at our parting, every one of my friends had given me something. Eagerly, I pulled out three completely different things.

One was a stone sand dollar, somehow unbroken from my 'trip'. I traced the lines back and forth with my hand. Katana. He said he loved the ocean, loved the idea of simply sitting and watching the day go by.

The next was a beautifully shaped whistle, tied with light rope. It was shaped like a horseshoe, showing the rivets of long-time use. I couldn't believe it; was this Darkholm's? In his story, his relationship with his horse had been defined by this object. I wondered if Epona would come when called. I gently tossed it from hand to hand. It was light as a feather.

Then, I saw Linkin's, and I nearly laughed. It was the Victory Ring that he had carried, the one that showed he had defeated Ganon and brought peace to his land. It twinkled in the light, ever changing, but still constant, still its own unique self.

A ring, a horse call, and a sand dollar…they were gifts from friends, still reminding me of that time when the restlessness had disappeared, and I had simply been…me. Not a hero. Not an idol. Link.

I looked back up into the golden sun, and I smiled.

I would never forget who those people were.

_0_

_0_


End file.
